


Four firsts

by Ostodvandi



Series: Sylvix week 2019 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, nsfw stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: Some of his firsts times weren't with Felix, but those which mattered were.





	Four firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm late for this day lmao but life is busy and being alive is hard. NSFW warning tho it's really short and not really explicit but hey I don't want minors reading this anyway.
> 
> Day 6 of sylvix week I chose Firsts.

Felix’s first kiss comes from Sylvain’s lips, against one of the pillars of the training grounds, under the shade, weapons still in hand. It’s also the first kiss that makes Sylvain feel something different, that makes his heart beat faster. He might as well consider it his first real kiss, considering how different it feels.

He breathes over Felix’s mouth. Felix drops his sword, grabs his shirt and pulls him down. Despite being new to this, he’s bold, and bites Sylvain’s lip. He’s way too harsh, and Sylvain whines.

He likes it.

He kisses Felix again.

* * *

It’s midwinter inside a small inn’s room when Sylvain first unclasps Felix’s belts, the first time Felix’s ungloved hands explore his chest under the shirt hungrily. It’s not the first time Felix straddles him, or touches his neck, but it’s the first time he does it like this. For their first time, Felix rides him, nails scratching Sylvain’s chest, his hands on Felix’s waist. 

It’s the first time someone moaning his name makes him feel something beyond raw satisfaction. 

* * *

It's not the first time Sylvain thinks of leaving it all behind, but it is the first time he actually does it. After the war, he moves to Fraldarius, staying by his lover's side, leaving the border and the Lance of Ruin to his father. He doesn't feel guilt, even if some part of him wishes he would if only to say "yes, I am not as horrible as I think I am".

It doesn't matter, in the end.

He takes the Fraldarius surname, even before they marry properly.

* * *

She has blue hair and what will surely become brown eyes. She's a bit tiny even for a baby, but she will be fine, Mercie tells them, if they take good care of her. Which they will. Sylvain, for one, would do anything for her, after these first few days together. 

It's the first time he gets to name a baby.

Silently, he prays to the Goddess that she bears no Crest, even if he doesn't pray often, and even if he knows he'd keep loving her with all his heart no matter what. He's not his father, and has decided to never be.

'Hey, Felix,' his head perks up, eyes closed, his mind still considering a myriad of name options. 'What do you think of Aimée?'

_ Beloved. _

Felix hums, and considers it for a while.

'Hm. Yes, that one is perfect.'


End file.
